


Reduce Your Sentence

by orphan_account



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Choking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Multi, Prison Sex, Sex Pollen, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fisting, Voyeurism, mention of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very NSFW. After accidentally eating some bad mushrooms, a Breton woman finds herself in a desperate situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reduce Your Sentence

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy. Let me know in comments if you would like to see this kind of thing more regularly.  
> I'm just getting out of a bad funk of depression, so hopefully I'll be posting fics more frequently.  
> Much love, from me to you.

                She'd never been so ready to be plowed stupid in all her life, but unfortunately, Astrice Therie had no partner in this desperate hour. That's what happened in Skyrim's prisons, though. Riften felt hot and muggy compared to the northern reaches she had just come from. She wanted these itchy, sticky clothes off of her skin, and the guards couldn't well tell her to keep the tunic on, could they? No.

                She'd spent a good five hours desperately smoothing a horker tooth against the stone, and it was finally ready. After all the grinding, grinding, pressing down hard, dripping down her leg with excitement she couldn't satisfy, coming undone, desperate, wet pussy howling for her attention... she could finally fuck. Oh Divines she planned to fuck.

                Her clothes were gone in an instant, on the floor, out of the cell; she gave no damn. Plopped on the bed, legs up in the air, and she rubbed the tusk against her clit. It felt like she had lit a fucking fire on her womanhood and she literally screamed, back arching, wetness leaking down onto the shabby blankets provided for her to sleep on. From across the way, Sibbi Black-Briar watched and licked his lips, hand migrating down so he could fully enjoy her nasty show. The guards had no authority to stop her. She knew it too, the Breton slut.

                Astrice lost patience with herself, no matter how she avowed she would tease and wait and make it higher quality. She put it in, releasing a primal grunt and moan. She bucked against her own hand and her body seemed not controlled by her mind. Tongue out, legs kicking against nothing, sweat dripping down her big, supple tits. All of her jiggled with every movement and she chanted nonsense. "Fuck me! Harder, harder, ooooh fuuuuck! Yes! Yes, like that! Oh my cunt! OOOOHHH my cunt!"

                By the time the guards came to investigate, she had turned around, one leg on the bed, one off. She bucked forward into the sheets, the blankets grazing her swollen clit. And with one hand and some impressive flexibility, she managed to screw her pussy with the tusk. There was need in her eyes when she cast her gaze back at them. Every movement was another grunt, voice already going hoarse from the relentless way she was pleasuring herself.

                "What's gotten into her?" an embarrassed guard turned aside from his comrade, feeling himself twitch and heat. A sensation began to grow just south of his belly.

                His friend smiled behind his mask. "Those mushrooms we confiscated were too ripe. This is what happens when you use them anyways. She's as good as a doll now."

                Astrice squatted down on the pseudo-cock, bouncing hard, crying out over and over. The stonework was slick wet by then, and her toes were red from clenching. But she couldn't get exactly what she wanted, no matter how hard she tried. The more confident guard stepped into the cell, not bothering to lock it behind him; she was going nowhere. He took out his throbbing member and pressed it against her cheek. "Let's see about getting your sentence reduced."

                Sibbi was panting and holding the bars tight with one hand. He liked this woman. She was good entertainment.

                The mad Breton didn’t bother to assess the situation; she popped his cock past her lips, lapping at it with her tongue and relishing how it brushed the roof of her mouth. Her eyes stared up at the helmed guard, but her vision was glazed. She continued to ride the tusk, but uselessly; it only served to make her more desperate. Her tongue slipped down the shaft of his manhood, licking at the edge of his balls. Her moans sent vibrations through him, and the guard grunted in response to the sweltering joy.

                He held her head close, drowning her in cock. The other guard became more confident at this, came over to "investigate". He knelt down behind her, arms around, and squeezed her plump tits. Never felt up a woman before, this young man; lucky day for a lucky guard. He flicked his fingers over her nipples, and when she ground hard back against him, he sighed and pressed forward, then squeezed her a little more.

                "How about we make room for two?" The one in her mouth pulled her off, then yanked her to a standing position by her hair. Astrice couldn't do it. She screamed out, and her knees never uncurled from a ninety-degree. Her pussy was squeezing hard on the dildo, but it was too slick with her need and popped out, clattering on the floor. She had little time to miss it before being pulled down on the bed, on top of the youth's naked lap. He rubbed his shaft along her pink dripping womanhood, reveling in the sensation too much, holding her legs spread in anticipation of slipping in hard and rude. His coworker halted him. "I'm senior officer; I get first pick."

                So he pushed down and fucked into her, the recruit left to fill her ass and enjoy the ride. He was pinned by too much weight to move himself, but it hardly mattered; Astrice bucked like a horse and the other guard fucked plenty enough for him to feel his balls grow hot and full.

                Astrice had an itch that couldn't be scratched, and every thrust deep into her cunt made her feel the head of the guard's cock was just a hair's length short of hitting her right where she needed to reach her climax. A trick of the mind, of course; she was doomed to this state until the effect of the bad mushroom wore off. In the meantime, it gave an excuse to be none-too-gentle with her. The guard choked her a little bit, feeling she was moving too fast. "Slow down, citizen. This is my ride to enjoy."

                It was delicious torture, and though Astrice considered fighting back for an instant, the electric euphoria he put her body in was too much to combat. Astice watched with wide eyes as his cock disappeared inside her again, but whined that it felt too slow, too small to reach her places. Her cunt was on fire, and her ass took in all of the younger guard with greed, his shaft and head slick from teasing her before. He was the one hitting her sinful spots.

                Her thighs twitched, and Astrice might have begged her her voice not felt caught in her throat. She was a symphony of panting and gasping, moaning, groaning, grunting, guttural roars. Her fingernails bit into her ass as she pulled her cheeks wider, feeling the younger guard twitch inside her.

                "See? She likes that." The guard choked her until she was slow and her eyes were starting to glaze, then he released her and let her breathe, and directed the younger guard's attention to her mound. "You see this, lad? It's about time you learn how to please a woman, so pay attention. Rub your fingers along there, and any woman in Skyrim will beg you never to leave her."

                He was a little disoriented by how good everything felt, but what his superior said was essential. So he let his index and middle finger grope at Astrice's engorged clit.

                She fell into a rage. Her body shook, electrified, on fire, hot hot hot, wet, fuck yes! She wept and yelped and screamed, begging in garbled words for him not to stop. The young guard smiled, astonished, joyful. Of course his coworker was right; he would use this technique forever. He'd find a fucking wife with it. He used his other hand to hold her knee by her head while he continued to massage her precious, pink love-button. Astrice drooled all over him and bounced hard.

                The holding of the leg opened her pussy up yet more, and the older guard finally had a straight spot to her burning g-spot. And on his curve, he hit it. _Every. Single. Time_. She was wetter, first, then leaking, then squirting all over his cock and belly without the pure satisfaction of climax. Just locked in that "almost-there" state where there was nothing in the world but the most painful pleasure. Always needing **more**.

                Astrice could speak only in screams. She fell against the senior officer’s chest, hands shaking, dragging her nails down his back. She bounced hard on them, fast and faster until the illusion was met that they never left her body in their trusts. Astrice felt their swelling, her pace becoming erratic, her excitement dripping down her thighs and their bellies. An insanity took her. _Perhaps if they only spilled inside her, she would be satisfied._

                "She's getting out of hand!"

                "That’s when you do this." The guard simultaneously tore his glove off and left her pussy. Then, in an instant, he knelt and fisted her. Astrice hardly realized both of the men had already finished, the youth still inside, still spilling white foam into her ass. The elder pumped his hand back and forth inside her. "It won't satisfy her," he clarified. "But she ought to pass out before very long. Isn't that right, precious?" He patted her cheek.

                She squealed, arched her back. She was empty and full all at once. If it killed her, she would be happy with it. Astrice held on to his face, making delirious eye contact. She was desperate to finish, but no. Breath heavy, body worn, she fainted.

                She would be seen out upon waking, but until then, Astrice Therie was free to sleep, still soaked in the mess.

                But at least Sibbi had something to look at from across the jail.


End file.
